Communication service providers such as cell phone service providers, internet service providers, and the like may deliver tailored offerings and/or services to subscribers in order to instill brand loyalty and/or customer satisfaction. They may send content specifically targeted to a subscriber or group of subscribers, such as sending electronic coupons for savings on toddler clothing to young parents, or delivering electronic invitations to sporting events to identified sports fans. Service providers may also offer special platform environments that are tailored for and/or configurable to the tastes or preferences of certain groups of subscribers. For example, they may offer screen savers or wallpapers for cell phone displays or computer monitors that display themes of particular interest to subscribers, such as underwater scenes for subscribers that are scuba diving enthusiasts, or nature scenes that may appeal to outdoors enthusiasts. In addition to simple screen savers, service providers may provide theme-based applications that may coincide with the preferences of the service subscriber on a more personalized level. Appealing to subscribers on a more personalized basis may be a value-added process that may generate brand loyalty and/or may help distinguish a service provider from its competition.